Illaoi
|width = |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Illaoi beschwört periodisch auf unpassierbarem Terrain, falls sich in der Nähe keine Weiteren befinden. sind nach einer 2-sekündigen Verzögerung vollständig erschienen, erst danach sind sie . |leveling = |description2 = verursachen als |normal}}, sollten sie den Befehl zum Angriff erhalten. Außerdem jeder Illaoi für |hp}}, wenn sie mindestens einen trifft. |leveling2 = |description3 = Für mehr Informationen, siehe unten. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| erscheinen nicht innerhalb der Angriffsreichweite eines Nexus Obelisken oder an nicht-aktiven . * Unpassierbares Terrain kann auch Spieler-generiert sein oder nur von einem Team betretbar sein (z.B. Basistore) * Die werden ihre Erscheinungsanimation vollenden und bereit für einen Angriff sein, auch, wenn weder Illaoi noch ein in der Nähe sind. * Wenn Illaoi benutzt, während ein am Erscheinen ist, wird dieser nicht angreifen, allerdings wird der Sound abgespielt, als hätte der doch angegriffen. ** Sollte dies passieren, nachdem die Erscheinungsanimation abgeschlossen ist, kann der nicht angreifen, solange der Soundeffekt noch spielt. |video = Illaoi-P }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |customlabel = Ausführungsdauer |custominfo = Sekunden |description = verursachen erhöhten Schaden. |leveling = %}} |description2 = Illaoi erschafft mit ihrem Götzenbild einen , der in die gewählte Zielrichtung schlägt, an allen getroffenen Einheiten |normal}} anrichtet und dann wieder verschwindet. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| werden, wird sich nicht der Indikator auf dem Boden ändern, allerdings wird der Schaden von Illaoi's neuer Position in die gewählte Richtung angerichtet. * Sollte ein Team keine auf Illaoi haben, wird ihr Schlag trotzdem zu sehen sein, allerdings kann man ihn nicht hören. |video = Illaoi-Q }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = 4 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Illaois nächster innerhalb von 6 Sekunden erhält und sorgt dafür, dass Illaoi zu ihrem Ziel , wenn dieses nicht in ihrer normalen Angriffsreichweite ist. |leveling = |description2 = Der Angriff verursacht |normal}}, mit einem Minimalwert, welcher gegen Nicht-Champions auf 300 gedeckelt ist. Außerdem erhalten alle in der Nähe den Befehl, das Ziel anzugreifen. Der minimale Bonusschaden kann auch an angerichtet werden. |leveling2 = % des maximalen Lebens des Ziels|hp}}}} }} |description3 = Harte Lektion . |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| wird zweimal ausgelöst. * Harte Lektion besteht tatsächlich aus zwei Fähigkeiten. Je nachdem, wie weit Illaoi vom Ziel entfernt ist, wird eine der beiden Programmierungen verwendet: ** Der Nahkampfangriff: *** ist , d.h. nichts außer der Tod von Illaoi oder von ihrem Ziel kann diesen Angriff verhindern. Die Verwendung von oder wird die Animation unterbrechen, aber der Angriff wird trotzdem Schaden verursachen. *** kann oder verwendet werden. Wenn Illaoi zuerst den Angriffsbefehl gibt und dann Harte Lektion benutzt, wird sie auf jeden Fall den Nahkampfangriff benutzen (auch, wenn das Ziel weit genug für den Fernkampfangriff entfernt ist). *** Startet man den Angriff, kurz bevor man durch stirbt, um durch die -Passive wiederbelebt zu werden, und trifft er, während Illaoi in der Passiven ist, werden die nicht angreifen. *** Startet man den Angriff, kurz bevor das Ziel wird, werden die trotzdem zuschlagen. *** löst aus. *** löst und beim Treffen aus. *** Wenn er zeitgleich mit aktiviert wird, wird ein seltsamer "Dunk" ausgelöst. *** blockieren den zusätzlichen Schaden, verhindern aber nicht, dass die zuschlagen. ** Der Fernkampfangriff: *** ist nicht , weshalb bestimmte Effekte den Sprint abbrechen und die Fähigkeit auf Abklingzeit setzen können. und können während des Sprungs nicht benutzt werden. *** kann nicht oder verwendet werden. *** Startet man den Angriff, kurz bevor das Ziel wird, werden die nicht zuschlagen. *** löst nicht aus. *** löst und beim Angriff aus. *** Ein hohes Angriffstempo wird einen seltsamen "Dunk" auslösen. *** Sollte Illaoi größer als normalerweise sein, wird die Reichweite von Harte Lektion ebenfalls größer sein, der Reichweitenindikator wird aber die normale, in diesem Fall falsche, Reichweite anzeigen. *** blockieren den zusätzlichen Schaden nicht, werden aber durch den Angriff verbraucht. * Kontermechaniken ( , , ) werden den Schaden blockieren und keine angriffe auslösen, mit folgenden Ausnahmen: ** Bei und einem Nahkampfangriff werden die trotzdem angreifen. ** Bei und einem Fernkampfangriff wird der Schaden nicht blockiert und die greifen trotzdem an. * Wenn das Ziel im selben Moment stirbt, in dem es von Harte Lektion getroffen wird, wird der Angriff verbraucht, aber die werden nicht angreifen. * Da der Angriff der als Teil von Harte Lektion programmiert ist, wird dieser keine weitere Steigerung von Dingen wie , , und gewähren. * Harte Lektion kann auslösen und eine Platte verbrauchen. * Einen Attack move zu machen, während Illaoi kanalisiert, wird den Angriff verzögern. |video = Illaoi-W }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |beginnt bei Aktivierung}} |static = |casttime = 0.25 |customlabel = Verbindungsreichweite |custominfo = 1500 |description = Illaoi wirft einen Tentakel in die gewählte Richtung, der an der ersten getroffenen gegnerischen Einheit stoppt. Wenn es sich um einen handelt, so entreißt Illaoi dessen , platziert diese vor sich und erschafft für 7 Sekunden eine Verbindung zwischen dem gegnerischen Champion und dessen , die für die Dauer beide durch aufdeckt. |leveling = |description2 = Die besitzt Lebens des Ziels}}|hp}}, außerdem werden |armor}} und |mr}} vom Ziel übernommen. Während dieser Zeit kann die von Illaoi und ihren Verbündeten angegriffen werden, ein Teil des Vorabzugsschadens der Seele wird an den dazugehörigen Champion weitergeleitet. |leveling2 = % }} |description3 = Die Verbindung wird aufgelöst, wenn die getötet wird oder der verbundene Champion sich zu weit von ihr entfernt, wodurch dieser für Sekunden um 80 % wird und für 10 Sekunden zum wird, was für einige Sekunden gewährt. Jeder greift selbstständig nahe und an, alle |leveling3 = |description4 = Alle Sekunden entstehen in der Nähe von . Dies endet, wenn Illaoi vom anderen Team getötet wird. Diese können näher an anderen erscheinen, als üblich. |leveling4 = }}| zählen als Championbeschworene Einheiten. ** können nur von Illaois Team und von neutralen Monstern anvisiert werden - das Team des betroffenen Champions kann sie nicht anvisieren, außer durch automatische Zielerfassung (z.B. ). *** Türme werden ihren Schaden nicht mit jedem Schuss erhöhen; tatsächlich verursachen sie nur 50 % des Schadens. ** können nicht oder werden. *** ist eine Ausnahme. Obwohl die aufgrund dieses Schildes keinen Schaden erleidet, wird der Schaden am Schild trotzdem an den verbundenen Champion weitergeleitet. ** sind immun gegen . ** Der einzige Wert, der sich nach dem entreißen noch aktualisiert, ist dessen Stufe. Ein Stufenaufstieg ist daher der einzige Weg, , und zu erhöhen, nachdem die entrissen. Dies verlängert die Lebensdauer davon um 1 Sekunde. ** Die zu töten gewährt und |xp}}. * blockieren nur das Entreißen der . Sie können nicht verhindern, dass man zum wird und sie verhindern nicht, dass die einen angreifen (obwohl sie natürlich einen Tentakelangriff blockieren können). * Das Tentakelmodell der Aktivierung ist an Illaois Körper befestigt und stoppt, wenn Illaoi stoppt (z.B. , oder ). Das eigentliche Projektil wird davon nicht gestoppt. Man kann es nicht , wenn man keine Sicht auf Illaoi hat, jedoch hört man einen Sound, wenn das Projektil durch Sicht hindurch fliegt. * Die Verwendung von während der Animation ändert Illaois Ausgangsposition; jedoch wird der Tentakel trotzdem in Richtung des anvisierten Punktes fliegen. * Wenn die eines Champions entrissen wird, der eine weiße Ressourcenleiste (z.B. ) hat, wird die Lebensdauer der , die normalerweise eine weiße Leiste unter der Lebensleiste ist, nicht angezeigt. * Das Entreißen der eines camouflierten Zieles, welches gerade durch ein nahes Kontroll-Auge aufgedeckt wird, sorgt für eine unsichtbare . * Der Tentakel greift die eines nicht, wenn dieser gerade ist. Wenn die jedoch bereits entrissen wurde, bevor Sion gestorben und in seine Passive gekommen ist, bleibt die Verbindung erhalten, wodurch Sion noch zu einem werden kann. * Das Ziel wird erst verlangsamt, wenn sich die Kette vollständig zurückgezogen hat (und nicht sofort). * Nur Illaoi kann sehen, wer ein ist. * Der weitergeleitete Schaden wird ermittelt, indem der Vorabzugsschaden genommen wird. Dieser wird dann mit dem Prozentsatz an weitergeleitetem Schaden verrechnet und kann niemals über dem der liegen (sollte er größer sein, wird er auf das aktuelle Leben der Seele reduziert). * Der weitergeleitete Schaden wird Schadenstypspezifische Effekte wie z.B. oder die Heilung von auslösen (abhängig von der weitergeleiteten Schadensart). ** Er löst keine Treffereffekte und Zaubereffekte gegen das Ziel direkt aus. Sollten diese Dinge an der Seele Schaden zufügen, wird dieser aber natürlich weitergeleitet. * Greift man Gegner und gleichzeitig an, wird dieser Gegner nur eine Steigerung von erhalten. * / / -Steigerungen werden gegen die ausgelöst, aber der weitergeleitete Schaden selber wird keine Steigerungen gewähren. * Der weitergeleitete Schaden vom Auslösen von auf die wird vom absoluten Schaden profitieren und wird vom zusätzlichen Angriffsschaden erhöht (normalerweise profitiert der Auslöser von Eroberer von keinem der beiden). * Greift man eine mit an, wird % des Schadens als |true}} weitergeleitet (vor dem Verrechnen mit der Schadensmodifizierung). * Runenstatistiken werden den Schaden an der mit berücksichtigen. * kann verhindern, zum werden, indem sie es entweder benutzt, kurz bevor die getötet wird oder in Kombination mit einem , wenn sie dadurch außer Reichweite sprintet und die Verbindung abbricht. * Wenn ein Ziel zum wird, während es wiederbelebt wird, ist es danach keines mehr. * Wenn ein Ziel in der Angriffsreichweite eines inaktiven zum wird, wird der erste Angriff dieses verhindert. * Sobald die verschwindet (muss nicht unbedingt getötet werden), erhält Illaoi das volle Lauftempo von und 1 Tötungswertung (für Vasallen), welche nicht am Ende des Spiels mitgezählt wird. |video = Illaoi-E }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = 0.5 |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Illaoi springt in die Luft und rammt dann ihr Götzenbild in den Boden, wodurch sie an allen Gegnern in der Nähe |normal}} anrichtet. |leveling = }} |description2 = Erschütternder Glaube erschafft einen für jeden getroffenen , bis zu einem Maximum von 6 Beschwörungen. Die bleiben für 8 Sekunden bestehen. |leveling2 = |description3 = Während dieser Dauer ist die von halbiert und alle sind , zeigen keine Hitbox, werden niemals inaktiv und benötigen nur halb so viel Zeit, um einen Angriff auszuführen. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| , während der Animation der Fähigkeit. * kann während der Animation benutzt werden. * Alle Championbeschworene Einheiten zählen als Champion für Erschütternder Glaube. * Illaoi's erscheinen 725 Einheiten von ihr entfernt, außer eine Mauer blockiert den Weg. Dann erscheinen die Tentakel wie folgt: ** Die Richtung, in die sie schaut. *** Sie wird sich in die Richtung des nächsten gegnerischen Champions, der in Reichweite von Erschütternder Glaube ist, drehen, sobald sie hochspringt. *** Wenn kein Gegner in der Nähe ist, richtet sie sich zum Mauszeiger aus. *** Während der Ausführung zu wird dafür sorgen, dass Illaoi sich zum Mauszeiger ausrichtet, egal, ob Gegner nahe sind oder nicht. ** Wie viele Gegner sie trifft. *** Ab 1 Champion: ein bei 0 Grad *** Ab 2 Champions: ein weiterer bei 60 Grad *** Ab 3 Champions: ein weiterer bei 300 Grad *** Ab 4 Champions: ein weiterer bei 120 Grad *** Ab 5 Champions: ein weiterer bei 240 Grad *** Ab 6 Champions: ein weiterer bei 180 Grad **** Ohne nahe Wände werden 6 erschienene ein perfektes Hexagon formen. * blockieren den initialen Schaden, verhindern aber nicht das Erscheinen der . * Sollte Illaoi während des Sprungs in die -Passive gezwungen werden, wird trotzdem der Schaden angerichtet und die werden trotzdem erscheinen. * Die Ausführung von , nachdem Illaoi ihren Erschütternder Glaube-Sprung beendet hat, wird ihre sofort in einen weiteren Angriff zwingen, selbst wenn diese noch am angreifen sind. Ihr alter Angriff wird weiter ausgeführt und Schaden verursachen während der zweite Angriff die Angriffsanimation auslöst. * Die Ausführung von kurz bevor Erschütternder Glaube endet wird den Angriff der kurz verzögern. |video = Illaoi-R }} }} Tentakelinfo von ( level}} ) |damagetype = Physical |range = 850 |attackspeed = |as}} |movespeed = unbeweglich |control = Ein erhält einen Angriffsbefehl, jedes Mal, wenn ein Ziel in seiner Reichweite von getroffen wird. Außerdem sind immer in der Lage, die nächste oder das nächste Gefäß anzugreifen. Seine Angriffe werden gepuffert und nacheinander abgearbeitet, wenn er mehr als einen Angriffsbefehl erhält. Wenn ein im Angriff zerstört wird, wird der Angriff trotzdem fertig durchgeführt (gepufferte Angriffe werden nicht mehr durchgeführt). können noch Sekunden nach ihrem Tod Angriffsbefehle erhalten. |target = Auge (kann als Zielpunkt von genutzt werden) |onhit = Ignoriert und , wird aber von vollständig parriert. |spelleffects = Wendet Zaubereffekte als an. |protection = * Ein verursacht 50 % weniger Schaden an Gegnern, die innerhalb der letzten Sekunden bereits von einem anderen Schaden erlitten. |abilities = ;Zuschlagen Ein kann an allen gegnerischen Nicht-Strukturen entlang seiner Schlagfläche Schaden anrichten und Illaoi für , wenn er wenigstens einen gegnerischen Champion getroffen hat. Wenn mehrere gleichzeitig treffen, wird die Heilung durch folgende Formel berechnet: × (1 − 0.95n), wobei n die Anzahl an ist, die getroffen haben. können alle 10 Sekunden einmal eigenständig und angreifen. * Ein der ein Ziel trifft, das bereits von einem oder mehreren in den letzten Sekunden getroffen wurde, verursacht 50 % weniger Schaden, basierend auf der Anzahl der zuvor bereits getroffenen . Die Schadensverringerung stoppt bei 75 %. ;Bedrängnis Die alarmieren Illaoi, wenn sie angegriffen werden. ;Deaktivierung Wenn ein von Illaoi oder einem entfernt ist, so wird er deaktiviert und löst sich nach 30 Sekunden in diesem Zustand auf. Begibt sich Illaoi oder ein wieder in seine Reichweite, so wird der sofort reaktiviert. ;Raserei Die geraten für 8 Sekunden in Raserei, nachdem eingesetzt wurde, wodurch sie solange werden, unabhängig von Illaois Entfernung aktiv bleiben und . ;Sicht , die max. 1000 Einheiten von einem gegnerischen Champion entfernt sind, können durch den Nebel des Krieges hindurch werden und bleiben sichtbar, wenn man sie einmal gesehen hat. Wenn ein gerade dabei ist, zuzuschlagen, wird das Gebiet . Außerdem gewähren auf nahe . }} cs:Illaoi en:Illaoi es:Illaoi fr:Illaoi pl:Illaoi pt-br:Illaoi ru:Иллаой |Hintergrund= Hintergrund }} Illaois kräftige Erscheinung wird nur von ihrem unerschütterlichen Glauben in den Schatten gestellt. Als Prophetin des Großen Kraken setzt sie ein riesiges, goldenes Götzenbild ein, um die Seelen ihrer Widersacher von ihren Leibern zu trennen und ihre Wahrnehmung der Wirklichkeit zunichte zu machen. Jeder, der die Verkünderin der Wahrheit Nagakabouros’ herausfordert, stellt schnell fest, dass Illaoi nie allein in den Kampf zieht – der Gott der Schlangeninseln kämpft an ihrer Seite. Die Krakenpriesterin Illaois unerschütterliches Gottvertrauen stellt sogar ihren beeindruckenden Körperbau in den Schatten. Als Prophetin des Großen Kraken setzt sie einen riesigen, goldenen Götzen ein, um die Seelen ihrer Gegner aus deren Körpern zu reißen und ihre Wahrnehmung der Realität splittern zu lassen. Jeder, der die „Trägerin der Wahrheit von Nagakabouros“ herausfordert, erkennt bald, dass Illaoi nie alleine kämpft – der Gott der Schlangeninseln steht ihr stets zur Seite. Wer auf Illaoi trifft, wird von ihrer unglaublichen Präsenz in den Bann gezogen. Die Priesterin ist eine willensstarke Frau, die sich ganz dem Leben verschrieben hat. Sie nimmt sich, was sie will, zerstört, was sie hasst, und genießt, was sie liebt, in vollen Zügen. Um Illaoi allerdings vollkommen zu durchschauen, muss man die Religion verstehen lernen, der sie ihr Leben gewidmet hat. Nagakabouros, die Gottheit ihres Glaubens, wird normalerweise als riesiger Schlangenkopf dargestellt, um den sich unendliche Tentakeln winden, die weder Anfang noch Ende zu haben scheinen. Der Große Kraken wird auch die Mutter aller Seeschlangen genannt oder die Bärtige Dame. Auf den Schlangeninseln ist Nagakabouros bekannt als der Gott des Lebens, der Meeresstürme und der Bewegung (eine wortwörtliche Übersetzung wäre „das unendliche Monster, das die See und den Himmel in Bewegung hält“). Die Theologie des Glaubens basiert auf drei Grundlehren: Jede Seele wurde geboren, um dem Universum zu dienen; das Universum hat jedem Lebewesen Verlangen eingegeben; das Universum bewegt sich nur auf seine Bestimmung zu, wenn Lebewesen ihrem Verlangen folgen. Niedere Priesterinnen haben die Aufgabe, die Tempel in Stand zu halten, heilige Schlangen anzurufen und den Menschen die Lehren von Nagakabouros nahezubringen. Als Trägerin der Wahrheit besteht Illaois Rolle darin, dem Gott direkt zu dienen und den Fluss des Universums zu enthemmen. Um dies zu erreichen, muss sie zwei heiligen Verantwortungen nachgehen. Die erste Aufgabe der Trägerin der Wahrheit ist es, im Kampf gegen den Untod an vorderster Front zu kämpfen. Die Untoten sind aus dem gewöhnlichen Fluss des Universums geraten und werden als Abscheulichkeiten angesehen, die Nagakabouros’ Namen beflecken. Während jeder Priesterin des Kraken die Aufgabe zukommt, die Bevölkerung vor der Plage zu schützen, stellt sich die Trägerin der Wahrheit den mächtigsten Geistern direkt entgegen und treibt die schwarzen Schwaden zurück. Illaois zweite Aufgabe besteht darin, Individuen mit großem Potenzial zu finden und sie mit dem Test von Nagakabouros zu konfrontieren. Diese Aufgabe stellt gleichzeitig auch die Bürde dar, die Illaois Stand mit sich bringt. Mit ihrem gigantischen, heiligen Relikt, dem Auge des Gottes, trennt die Trägerin der Wahrheit die Seele des Anwärters von dessen Körper und zwingt ihn dann, sich ihr zu stellen. So soll der Anwärter seinen Wert unter Beweis stellen. Ihr ist dabei sehr wohl bewusst, dass diejenigen, die versagen, vollkommen ausgelöscht werden, denn der Große Kraken duldet weder Feigheit, noch Zweifel oder Hemmungen. Jedoch ist die Auslöschung nie das Ziel. Wer diese Feuerprobe überlebt, ist für immer gewandelt und findet oft auch den Willen, seine oder ihre wahre Bestimmung zu verfolgen. Obwohl Illaoi die mächtigste Trägerin der Wahrheit seit hundert Generationen ist, der am meisten Respekt entgegen gebracht wird, sind es die Male, an denen sie mit den Traditionen ihres Glaubens gebrochen hat, die am meisten über sie aussagen. Nachdem sie ihre Ausbildung als Trägerin der Wahrheit abgeschlossen hatte und auf dem Höhepunkt ihrer Macht stand, ließ Illaoi die goldenen Tempel von Buhru für das Elend des nahen Bilgewassers zurück. Die Piratenstadt ist der einzige Ort auf den Schlangeninseln, an dem Fremde geduldet werden. Unter Illaois Volk ist sie hauptsächlich als stinkende Gosse bekannt. Illaois Vorgänger würdigten die Stadt keines Blickes und behandelten die Fremden nicht viel besser als Aussässige. Die neue Trägerin der Wahrheit jedoch brach mit der Tradition, als sie sich dazu entschloss, die Bewohner von Bilgewasser vor der Plage zu schützen. Sie ging sogar noch weiter und entschied, dass die Seelen einiger Bewohner es wert seien, sich dem großen Test zu stellen, was sicherlich nicht die Zustimmung aller fand. Trotz allem wurden bisher nur eine Handvoll Tempel in der Stadt eröffnet und nur ein paar paylangi (wie die Inselstämmigen Bewohner nennen, die vom Festland abstammen) wurde auch der Zutritt gewährt. Nichtsdestotrotz ist es Illaoi zu verdanken, dass die Mutter aller Seeschlangen in Bilgewasser jetzt weithin bekannt ist, und ihr unzähmbarer Geist zeichnet sich dafür verantwortlich, dass ihre Religion dort in der Gunst der Bewohner steht. Es hält sich das hartnäckige Gerücht, dass die imposante Priesterin dem blutrünstigsten und berüchtigtsten Piraten von Bilgewasser das Herz gebrochen hat. Niemanden, der sie je getroffen hat, sollte dies groß überraschen. Hinter Illaois rauer Art liegen eine subtile Intelligenz, Stärke und ein anziehendes Selbstvertrauen verborgen. Viele versuchen sich mit Illaoi gut zu stellen und heißen sie in Bilgewasser willkommen … und doch fürchten sie sich alle davor, von der Prophetin des Kraken auf die Probe gestellt zu werden. Beziehungen * und hatten eine intime Beziehung, gingen jedoch vor über einem Jahrzehnt getrennte Wege. ** Illaoi war Gangplanks erste Liebe. * hat noch nicht getroffen, allerdings deutet ihr Voiceover auf das Gegenteil an. ** Sollte sie ihn irgendwann einmal testen, würde Braum den Test sehr einfach bestehen, da er genau das tut, was Illaoi predigt: das Leben so zu leben, wie man es für richtig hält. * hält Geister (z.B. , , , Yordles, etc.) für eine nutzlose Ablenkung von der Wahrheit. ** würde Illaoi meiden, da er wahrscheinlich weiß, dass er ihren Test nicht bestehen würde. * verabscheut die Schatteninseln und den schwarzen Nebel als Verkörperung des Stillstands, den sie zu vernichten sucht. ** Dies wird deutlich, wenn sie zu sagt, dieser hätte 'die Wiedergeburt betrogen' (seine Seele ist gefangen und daher nicht in der Lage, in einem neuen Leben wiedergeboren zu werden). *** Sie will vernichten, da dieser im Prinzip der Puppenspieler der Untoten ist. Zitate Die Zitate-''Sektion befindet sich aktuell im Aufbau. Sobald die Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen sind, sind hier alle Zitate dieses Champions zu finden. |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Illaoi Screenshots.jpg|Klassischer Illaoi Skins ; : * Auf ihrem Splash-Art kann man mehrere Tentakel sehen. ; : * Ähnlich wie ist auch sie ein Prophet der Leere. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde von der Community gewählt. * Sie führt den Widerstand gegen und seine Stahlkrieger. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** Media |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos Trial Of The Kraken Priestess| League of Legends Brittany Gleiter Animation Reel 2017| Resistance Illaoi| |-|Gallery= Illaoi Frühes Konzept 1.png|Illaoi Frühes Konzept 1 Illaoi Frühes Konzept 2.png|Illaoi Frühes Konzept 2 Illaoi Konzept 05.jpg|Illaoi Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Illaoi Konzept 04.jpg|Illaoi Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Illaoi Konzept 02.jpg|Illaoi Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Illaoi Konzept 06.jpg|Illaoi Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Illaoi Konzept 01.jpg|Illaoi Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Illaoi Konzept 03.jpg|Illaoi Konzept 6 (vom Riot-Künstler Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Illaoi Konzept 07.jpg|Illaoi Konzept 7 (vom Riot-Künstler Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Illaoi Konzept 08.jpg|Illaoi Konzept 8 (vom Riot-Künstler Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Illaoi Konzept 09.jpg|Illaoi Konzept 9 (vom Riot-Künstler Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Illaoi Konzept 10.jpg|Illaoi Konzept 10 (vom Riot-Künstler Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Illaoi Konzept 11.jpg|Illaoi Konzept 11 (vom Riot-Künstler Hing 'Hdot' Chui) Illaoi Konzept 12.jpg|Illaoi Konzept 12 (vom Riot-Künstler Hing 'Hdot' Chui) Illaoi Konzept 13.jpg|Illaoi Konzept 13 (vom Riot-Künstler Hing 'Hdot' Chui) Illaoi Konzept 14.jpg|Illaoi Konzept 14 (vom Riot-Künstler Hing 'Hdot' Chui) Vi Braum Illaoi Yasuo Cinematic Konzept 01.jpg|Illaoi Cinematic Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Nicolas Collings) Illaoi Leerenbringer- model 1.png|Leerenbringer-Illaoi Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Illaoi Leerenbringer- model 2.png|Leerenbringer-Illaoi Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Illaoi Infizierte Astronautin Konzept 01.jpg|Infizierte Astronautin Illaoi Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Geoffrey Ernault) Illaoi Stahlkriegerin- Konzept 01.jpg|Stahlkrieger-Illaoi Konzept 1 Illaoi Widerstands- model 01.gif|Widerstands-Illaoi Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Yekaterina Bourykina) Illaoi Widerstands- model 02.gif|Widerstands-Illaoi Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Yekaterina Bourykina) Illaoi Widerstands- model 03.jpg|Widerstands-Illaoi Model 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Yekaterina Bourykina) Illaoi Widerstands- model 04.jpg|Widerstands-Illaoi Model 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Yekaterina Bourykina) Illaoi Widerstands- model 05.gif|Widerstands-Illaoi Model 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Yekaterina Bourykina) Illaoi Widerstands- model 06.jpg|Widerstands-Illaoi Model 6 (vom Riot-Künstler Yekaterina Bourykina) Illaoi Widerstands- Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Widerstands-Illaoi Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Bo Chen) Illaoi Widerstands- Splash Konzept 02.gif|Widerstands-Illaoi Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Bo Chen) }} |Trivia= Trivia * Während ihrer Entwicklung war Illaois Code-Name ''Kraken Priestess.https://nexus.leagueoflegends.com/de-de/2018/09/ask-riot-kled-skin-code-names/ * Illaois Religion hat keinen Namen. Wo sie herkommt, ist man sich nicht bewusst, dass es noch andere Religionen gibt, also musste man die Religion auch nie benennen.Champion Q&A: Illaoi, the Kraken Priestress - "Does Illaoi's religion have a name?" * Illaoi stammt von einer Insel namens Burhu, die zur selben Inselgruppe wie Bilgewasser gehört..Ebd. - "What's Burhu like and where is it located" ** Die verschiedenen Inseln besitzen jeweils eigene Dialekte. Burhun (was Illaoi spricht) ist einer davon.Ebd. - "Is the language that Illaoi speaks specific(...)?" ** Die Muttersprache von Bilgewasser ist eine Kreation aus Elementen der Sprache australischer Ureinwohner, Polynesier und Maya.Ebd., "It combines elements of Australian aboriginal, Polynesian, and Mayan." * Illaois heiliges Relikt trägt den Titel "Auge des Gottes".Illaois offizielle Championseite * In "Shadow and Fortune" bezeichnet Illaoi Leute als "Paylangi", was "Rosa Gesicht" bedeutet und eine abschätzige Bezeichnung für Menschen aus Valoran und Ionia ist.Champion Q&A: Illaoi, the Kraken Priestress - "What's a Paylangi?" * Illaois Gottheit Nagakabouros ist Göttin des Lebens, des Chaos, des Ozeans und des Sturms.Ebd., " She is the god of life, chaos, the ocean, and storms." ** Nagakabouros sollte eigentlich nur der Temp-Name sein. Man entschied sich jedoch dazu, ihn zu behalten, weil die Synchronsprecherin es so schön aussprach.Ebd., "nagakabouros was originally just going to be the temp name." Champion-Einblicke: Illaoi ;von fizzNchips Champion-Einblicke: Illaoi center|500px Wir haben ein paar der Leute getroffen, die für die Kreation von Illaoi verantwortlich sind, um herauszufinden, wie die anfängliche Ideen dazu führten, die Kampfpriesterin in der Kluft zu testen. Hier ist ihre Geschichte. Anmerkungen zum Design von Beat Punchbeef Anmerkungen zum Artwork von Hdot Anmerkungen zur Geschichte von WAAARGHbobo Schon vor Illaois Entstehung hatten wir diese coole Idee, einen Charakter im Spiel zu haben, der seinem Ziel die Seele im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes entreißt. Wir mussten das allerdings aufschieben, da wir noch mit der Fertigstellung von Rek'Sai beschäftigt waren. Doch als wir uns wieder in die Ideenfindung für einen neuen Champion begaben, waren wir überaus glücklich, zu erfahren, dass wir damit beauftragt wurden, den nächsten Raufbold der Liga zu erschaffen. Raufbolde lieben es, zuzuschlagen. Unserer könnte Seelen schlagen … Ein großartiger Beginn. left|250px Wir befanden uns schon in der Ideenfindung, als die Kollegen von der Champion-Aktualisierung ein neues Team aufstellten, das Rollen im Spiel identifizieren und darauf achten sollte, dass alle Champions einer Rolle jedem Spiel einen einzigartigen Spielstil verleihen. Das sind dieselben Leute, die erst vor kurzem die Schützen aktualisierten. Davor hatten sie allerdings eine komplett neue Klasse in Angriff genommen: die Moloche. Das waren die schwerfälligen, robusten Nahkämpfer der Liga. Das Champion-Aktualisierungsteam fasste alle Champions zusammen, die zu ihrer Moloch-Definition passten. Da bemerkten wir, dass unser neuer Champion perfekt zu dieser Kategorie passen würde. Aber bisher waren das ausnahmslos Kerle, selbst die hundeähnlichen, deshalb dachten wir über eine Dame nach, um ein wenig Abwechslung hineinzubringen. Die Kampfkleriker-Molochdame right|200px Bevor wir uns mit dem Aussehen dieser neuen Raufbold-Dame beschäftigten, wussten wir bereits, dass wir etwas Anderes machen wollten. Das weiß vielleicht nicht jeder, aber der Großteil aller weiblichen Charaktere von League hat das gleiche (oder beinahe gleiche) Gesicht und kann nur anhand von Haaren und Kleidung unterschieden werden. Wir wollten etwas Neues ausprobieren, und machten uns deshalb daran, für unsere Raufbolde jemanden zu erschaffen, der sich deutlich von der Masse abhebt. Sie ist natürlich um einiges größer, aber neben ihrem größeren Körperbau gaben wir ihr auch eine größere Persönlichkeit. Wir wollten eine selbstbewusste Frau, die sich in ihrer Haut wohlfühlt, und genau weiß, wer sie ist und was sie will. So bekam sie nach und nach ihre ganz eigene Schönheit. Dann ging es mit dem Zeichnen los: left|200px Ihre Rüstung wurde schnell zu einer ziemlich umstrittenen Angelegenheit. Raufbolde kannte man früher als Kampfkleriker, weshalb Illaoi naturgemäß mit Rüstungen überhäuft wurde. Aber wir merkten gleich, dass das nicht ganz passt. Rüstung deutet auf Robustheit hin, was bedeuten würde, Raufbolde müssten getroffen werden, anstatt selbst zuzuschlagen. Wir entfernten die Rüstung, um ihre Muskeln hervorzuheben, was wiederum ihr Selbstvertrauen und ihre Stärke betonte. Das Entfernen ihrer Rüstung brachte auch ihre Tattoos ins Spiel, die ihren starke Religiosität und die Verbindung mit ihrem Gott deutlich machten. Irgendwann erwachten ihre Tattoos tatsächlich zum Leben und erschufen ihre Tentakel, wobei die Tattoos für unseren Geschmack denen von Braum und sogar Udyr zu ähnlich waren. Schließlich einigten wir uns darauf, dass sie während ihrer Reisen ein Symbol ihres Gottes bei sich hat, einen Götze, mit dessen Hilfe sie Erscheinungen ihres Gottes beschwören kann. Und was hat es mit diesen Tentakeln auf sich? Zum ersten Mal haben sie sich mit Illaois Q herausgewunden, das während ihrer Entwicklung ziemlich unverändert blieb. Aber als wir uns weiter vertieften, begannen wir zu verstehen, wer Illaoi war, welche zentrale Rolle ihr Gott spielte. Wir überlegten uns, wie wir ihren Tentakeln eine noch bedeutendere Rolle verleihen könnten. Wir spielten mit ein paar Ideen herum. Die coolste davon war, dass Illaoi mit ihrer ultimativen Fähigkeit ihren Feinden die Wahrheit über die Welt zeigen konnte. Das führte zu einem Overlay, das die gesamte Karte veränderte: Es erschienen Tentakel, die sich um Mauern und Gebäude in ihrer Nähe wanden. Es sah fantastisch aus, aber letztendlich waren die Tentakel einfach nur da, getan haben sie jedoch nichts. Dann dachten wir uns: Was wäre, wenn sie doch etwas tun würden? center|500px Tag der Tentakel Illaois Arsenal unabhängige Tentakel hinzuzufügen, war das letzte Teil des Puzzles für diesen heranwachsenden Champion. Mit ihnen gaben wir Illaoi einen einzigartigen Platz unter den Molochen: Eine Königin der Vorbereitung, ein Champion, der immer stärker wird, wenn er sich in einem Bereich niederlässt und genug Zeit bekommt, ein oder zwei Tentakel heranwachsen zu lassen. Die unabhängigen Tentakel passen auch perfekt zu ihrer Thematik. Mit ihnen würden sich Illaoi-Spieler im Spiel nie einsam fühlen, wohingegen Illaois Feinde stets das Gefühl hätten, in Unterzahl zu sein, selbst in einem 1-gegen-1. Alles spielte zusammen, und nach ein paar Monaten hatten wir einen fertigen Raufbold mit einem fesselnden und stimmigen Spielstil, Aussehen und Charakter. Illaoi. center|500px Die Entwicklung von "Stahlkriegerin-Illaoi" Wir hatten die Idee, dass die Tentakel in ihrer Ruheform voll sichtbar sein sollten und bei Angriffen durchsichtiger werden. Dadurch konnten wir ihnen das beabsichtigte massive Aussehen verleihen, ohne Probleme beim Spielen zu verursachen. Aber als wir diesen Ansatz weiter verfolgten, stellte sich heraus, dass wir dafür die Tentakel von Grund auf neu animieren müssten. Wir mochten die Idee, aber diese Bedenken ließen uns erneut auf die Suche gehen. thumb|center|500px|Ein kurzer Konzeptnachweis, wie Tentakel von vollständig sichtbar bis durchsichtig im Spiel aussehen würden. Mit diesen kamen wir der Sache endlich näher: center|500px Das glühende Rot ist ein Schlüsselelement der Stahlkrieger-Technologie und diese neuen Tentakel fangen das gut ein. In ihrem Fall haben wir weniger Bedenken, dass sie im Spiel Überhand nehmen, da sie zum größten Teil durchsichtig sein sollen und gleichzeitig hoffentlich massiv und „stahlkriegerisch“ wirken. Wir gehen davon aus, dass von diesem Punkt an die Basis die meiste Arbeit benötigt (im Designprozess für Illaoi ist es eine große Herausforderung, die Entstehungsorte ihrer Tentakel zu bestimmen). center|500px Das Totem Um auf unsere ursprüngliche Konzeptgeschichte zurückzukommen: Nachdem Illaoi den Roboterwächter einen Kopf kürzer gemacht hat, verwendet sie den abgetrennten Kopf, um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Alles klar … aber wie GENAU sieht das aus? center|500px Wir sehen ihr Totem nicht nur als Waffe, sondern auch als Fernsteuerung für die Maschinen und als ihr bevorzugtes Transportmittel. Ein brennender Schädel scheint in dem Fall eher unpassend. thumb|center|500px|Lust auf flambiertes Totem? Stattdessen zielen wir auf ein Zwischending ab: center|500px Das Gesamtbild erschaffen Nun haben wir endlich fast alles, um das Aussehen des Skins festlegen zu können: center|500px Hier haben wir 90 % ihres endgültigen Designs. Wir werden bei der Entwicklung weitere Anpassungen und Feinschliffe vornehmen müssen, aber das kommt dem Ganzen recht nah. Nachdem das Konzept so gut wie vollständig ist, machen wir uns nun Gedanken darüber, wie wir Illaois Fähigkeitenset in das Stahlkrieger-Universum übertragen können. |-|5.:Modellierung= = Stahlkriegerin Illaoi: Modellierung und Texturen = ;von '''Silverunicorn' Stahlkriegerin Illaoi: Modellierung und Texturen Wie aus Stahlkriegerin Illaois Konzeptzeichnung ein 3D-Charakter entsteht. center|500px In unserem letzten Artikel über „Stahlkriegerin Illaoi“ (der endgültige Name steht noch nicht fest) waren wir kurz davor, das Aussehen des Skins festzulegen. Jetzt ist es an der Zeit, das Konzept ins Spiel zu übertragen. Der erste Schritt in diesem Prozess ist die Erstellung eines 3D-Modells der Konzeptzeichnung, welches wir dann für die Ausarbeitung ihrer Fähigkeiten benutzen. 3D-Modellierung Nachdem das Konzept so gut wie festgelegt war, betrachteten wir es unter dem Gesichtspunkt des 3D-Modells und nahmen bezüglich der Erkennbarkeit einige Anpassungen an Formen und Farben vor. Wir entfernten die weißen Farbmarkierungen auf ihrer Armschiene und dem Roboterkopf, da sie den Eindruck von Akzenten vermittelten und für Verwirrung sorgten. Wir harmonisierten die Materialien, hellten Kopf, Haare sowie Schutzbrille auf, und änderten das Grün von Stoffen zu einem kühleren Farbton (das Grün von Leder ist wärmer). thumb|center|500px|Aktuelle Konzeptzeichnung Wir haben momentan die Markierungen im Gesicht entfernt, da sie zu sehr wie ein zweites Augenpaar aussahen. Wir überlegen, sie wieder hinzuzufügen. Allerdings erfordert dies einiges an Finesse, weshalb wir uns das bis zum Ende des Entwicklungsprozesses aufsparen. Wir schauen uns während des Prozesses andere Möglichkeiten an! :D Zu Beginn des Modellierungsprozesses sind wir auf die Grundstruktur bzw. das Skelett des Champions beschränkt. Wir schnappten uns also das alte Illaoi-Modell und nahmen Teile heraus, um einen Grundkörper für den neuen Skin zu erschaffen. Diesen Prozess hatten wir bereits vor Abschluss des Konzepts begonnen, da er ziemlich viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen kann. Da wir allerdings noch nicht die ganze Arbeit für den Skin in Gang setzen konnten, nahmen wir zuerst die Teile in Angriff, die wir höchstwahrscheinlich beibehalten würden. thumb|center|500px|Ein extrem grobes Modell mit Platzhalter-Abwicklung und -Textur im Spiel. Dank des Grundmodells konnten wir sehen, wie ihre Haare und ihre Rüstung im Spiel erscheint. Wir überprüften außerdem, ob alle Gelenke im Modell ausgerichtet sind (besonders ihre Finger). Danach brachten wir die Geometrie in Ordnung und machten uns an die Form des Modells. thumb|center|500px|Modellfortschritt von Grund-Illaoi bis zur Basis für „Stahlkriegerin“ Illaoi Selbst die Erstellung eines solchen Grundmodells dauert sehr lange und durchläuft viele Phasen. Da es aber ihre Bewegungen und ihr Aussehen im Spiel festlegt, ist eine solide Grundlage für den Skin extrem wichtig. thumb|center|500px|Drahtmodell, Glättungsgruppen, integrierte Umgebungsverdeckung Nach Abschluss des Modells legten wir ihre Glättungsgruppen fest, die das eckige Modell in eine weichere Version für das Spiel umwandelt. Dann kümmerten wir uns um die sogenannte integrierte Umgebungsverdeckung, mit der wir die Texturen aufbauen. Texturen sind zweidimensionale Bilder, die das Modell umhüllen und es durch kräftige Farben und Details zum Leben erwecken – du kannst sie beispielsweise in Stoffen, Leder oder auch Gold entdecken. thumb|center|500px|Die Texturabbildung (in Arbeit), in der wir die Materialien und Farben bearbeiten, die dann auf das Charaktermodell übertragen werden. Als die Umgebungsverdeckung und die Konzeptzeichnung fertig waren, ging es als Nächstes an die Farben und Details. Im ersten Schritt fügen wir ein paar matte Farben auf einer Ebene mit hartem Licht ein, die eine Basis-Farbebene zum Hinzufügen weiterer Details ist. Wir verwenden gern hartes Licht für diese Ebene, da dadurch Farben sehr gut zur Geltung kommen und kräftiger werden. Als Nächstes trugen wir mit einem großen, weichen Pinsel ein paar Aufhellungen auf eine transparente Ebene auf und legten eine weitere Überlagerungsebene mit einer dunkleren Farbe auf. thumb|center|500px|Ausarbeitung der Grundebene, der Ebene mit dem harten Licht und der Überlagerungsebene mit einem Verlauf von oben nach unten. Dann sind die restlichen Farbdetails der Konzeptzeichnung an der Reihe! Der erste Versuch sah nicht ganz wie Illaoi aus, deswegen schwenkten wir etwas um und gingen für ihre Hautfarbe und Gesichtszüge mehr in Richtung ihres Grundskins. thumb|center|500px|Die erste Farbgebung war nicht ideal, deswegen passten wir ihre Hautfarbe der ihres Grundskins an. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt können wir nur schätzen, wie der bearbeitete Skin im Spiel aussehen wird, da die Modelle stillstehen (in der Realität sind die Champions ständig in Bewegung). Nachdem wir sie ins Spiel bringen und mit ihr herumrennen konnten, sahen wir wirklich, was funktioniert und was nicht. center|500px Obwohl sich das Modell in der Texturphase befindet, nehmen wir weiterhin nötige Anpassungen vor. Unten ist das zu 30–40 % fertige Modell (als Nächstes sind die Tentakel dran!). center|500px Überlegungen zu ihren Fähigkeiten Während unserer Arbeit an Konzept und Modellierung haben wir uns außerdem bereits Gedanken über Illaois Fähigkeitenset gemacht. Dafür haben wir ein Treffen, in dem der Fantasie keine Grenzen gesetzt sind. Nichts ist undenkbar. Du willst Vel’Koz’ Kopf als Illaois Totem sehen? Dieses Treffen ist der ideale Zeitpunkt für deinen Vorschlag. Nachdem wir uns darauf geeinigt hatten, dass Illaois E (Seelenprüfung) „superseltsam“ ist, konnte es losgehen. Hier sind ein paar Höhepunkte aus dem Treffen: ;AUDIO/SOUNDEFFEKTE * Andere Soundeffekte, wenn man den durch ihr E geschaffenen Klon trifft. * Teilweise Bearbeitung der Sprachausgabe bei bestimmten Wörtern, besonders im Zorn ;GRAFIK * E – Entzieht eine Art Hologramm oder Umrandung, die bei Treffern raucht und Funken sprüht oder sich chromatisch ändert. * E – Kabel kommen schlangenartig hervor, schlingen sich umeinander und greifen dann zu. * R – Jetpack beim Sprung * R – Explosion, Elektrizität, Rauch oder Kabel * R – Riss im Boden, der ein Ziel oder Symbol des Widerstands ist. * Rumorende Röhren im Totem * Totem öffnet sich bei Aktivierung * Ist man verflucht, erscheint eine hackerartige Einblendung * Elektrizität fließt durch die Kabel im Totem ;ANIMATION/RÜCKRUF * Rückruf: ** Totem anpassen, damit es das Symbol des Widerstands projiziert. ** Schleicht sich in einen unterirdischen Bunker. ** Rammt in Viktors Bunker und verprügelt ihn. ** Dreht das Totem um und verwendet es als Salsa-Schüssel. ** Dreht das Totem um und spielt mit der Verkabelung. ** Wirft das Totem zu Boden, stellt sich darauf und zieht eine Widerstandsflagge. * Tanz: Setzt das Totem auf ihren Kopf und macht den Roboter-Tanz. * Tod: Illaoi zückt eine Bombe und explodiert. * Totem schreit vor Schmerz, wenn man getroffen wird. * Totem lacht über Witze. * Jetpack für Heimwacht Das sind nur ein paar unserer Ideen und leider werden es die meisten nicht schaffen. Manche funktionieren nicht im Spiel, andere sind vielleicht zu absurd und einige würden den Rahmen des Skins sprengen. Beim nächsten Mal sollten wir eine genauere Vorstellung von ihrem Fähigkeitenset haben und ihre Entwicklung bereits begonnen haben. |-|6.:Grafik und Soundeffekte= = Stahlkriegerin Illaoi: Grafik und Soundeffekte = Jetpacks, Flammen und eine ziemlich wütende Stimme ;von Nerp1186 Stahlkriegerin Illaoi: Grafik und Soundeffekte center|500px Nachdem das Konzept und die Grundmodellierung fast abgeschlossen sind, treten wir in eine andere Phase der Skin-Entwicklung ein. Das Team konzentriert sich nicht mehr nur auf einen einzelnen Aspekt des Skins, sondern arbeitet gleichzeitig an verschiedenen Teilen. Heute werfen wir einen Blick auf unseren Fortschritt bei Illaois Sound- und Grafikeffekten sowie der Rückrufanimation. Bearbeitung der Sprachausgabe Der ursprüngliche Plan für die Soundeffekte von Illaois Sprachausgabe war, sie komplett zu bearbeiten und eine parallele, wütende Stimmebene zu erstellen, die bei wichtigen Schlüsselwörtern ein- und ausgeblendet werden sollte. Allerdings müssen wir bedenken, dass unsere Arbeit vollständig lokalisiert wird und solche Effekte problematisch sein können, da die Übersetzungen und Betonungen je nach Sprache unterschiedlich sind. Da Illaoi eine umfangreiche Sprachausgabe besitzt (eine der umfangreichsten im Spiel) und wir bei Berücksichtigung aller Sprachen eine extreme Fehlerspanne erreichen – ganz abgesehen von ihrem komplexen Fähigkeitenset (ihr seid gemeint, Tentakel!) –, sprengt der ursprüngliche Plan mit dem Ein- und Ausblenden der wütenden Stahlkriegerstimme wahrscheinlich den Rahmen. Außerdem stünde eine stark bearbeitete Sprachausgabe im Widerspruch zu Stahlkriegerin Illaois Geschichte und ihrem Aussehen. Wir mussten uns also von dieser Idee verabschieden. Stattdessen probieren wir es mit einer starken Bearbeitung der Kommentare für das E (davon gibt es über 60), die etwas psychedelisch und verzögert sind, als wäre ihre Stimme direkt in deinem Kopf. Wir haben noch nicht mit den Soundeffekten für ihre Fähigkeiten begonnen, aber hoffentlich sind wir beim nächsten Mal etwas weiter und können dir unsere Ergebnisse präsentieren. Grafikeffekte Normalerweise durchläuft unsere Arbeit an Grafikeffekten mehrere Iterationen. In anderen Disziplinen kann man sich schnell anhand von Konzeptzeichnungen ein Bild machen, aber die visuellen Effekte existieren nur in Bewegung und Konzepte sind dabei nur begrenzt von Nutzen. In der ersten Phase erstellen wir eine sehr grobe Vorschau eines Effekts, damit wir einen Eindruck davon bekommen, wie etwas in Bewegung wirkt. center|500px Hier ein SEHR FRÜHER Test für die passiven Effekte von Illaois Roboterkopf. Diese Effekte sollen den Eindruck eines „nachfolgenden Elements“ vermitteln, das auch für ihren Grundskin existiert und der Stahlkriegerästhetik Nachdruck verleihen soll. Dem Roboterkopf soll eine Art Rückgrat folgen und die Effekte müssen das glaubwürdig rüberbringen. thumb|center|500px In der zweiten Phase verfeinern wir die Grafikeffekte, wir konzentrieren uns auf die funktionierenden Elemente und passen die Farben an. Später nehmen wir den letzten Schliff vor, um jegliche verbleibende Grafikfehler zu beheben – wie zum Beispiel harte Kanten von Partikeln, wenn sie sich mit anderer Geometrie überschneiden – und dafür zu sorgen, dass alles problemlos ein- und wieder ausgeblendet wird. center|500px Illaoi ist von einem grafischen Standpunkt aus betrachtet einer der komplexeren Champions im Spiel (ein wiederkehrendes Thema!). Ein normaler Champion wie Nasus besitzt ungefähr 35 individuelle Partikeldateien. Mit ihren Tentakeln, den Treffereinschlägen, entrissenen Seelen, Countdown und Rammeffekten kommt Illaoi auf über 100 individuelle Partikeldateien, die alle für ihren Skin aktualisiert werden müssen. Deswegen benötigen wir mehr Zeit als gewöhnlich, um die Grafikeffekte für den Skin auszuarbeiten. Rückruf-Animation Bei unserer ersten kreativen Besprechung für Illaoi hatten wir bereits ein paar Ideen für ihren Rückruf entwickelt. Manche davon waren ziemlich verrückt, aber wir wollen den Rückruf eher in sich geschlossen und ohne eine Menge grafischer Interaktionen halten. Die Community war von manchen der Jetpack-Ideen im letzten Artikel angetan, also wollen wir ihn in den Rückruf integrieren. center|500px Wir wollten außerdem eine Interaktion mit ihrem Roboterkopf einbringen, da er ein Hauptbestandteil des Skins ist. Dieser Rückruf ist eine gute Mischung aus Action und Spaß, und trifft den Stahlkriegerton. Wir erstellten ein paar Entwürfe für ihre Posen und zeigten sie dem Team. Alle waren mit ihnen zufrieden, also nahmen wir die Animation in Angriff. center|500px Wir fanden es witzig und trotzdem für die Stahlkriegerthematik angemessen, dass Illaoi den Kopf wie einen Rasenmäher anwirft. center|500px Vor der Veröffentlichung des Skins nehmen wir erneut einen letzten Schliff vor, damit die Animationen sauber ablaufen, und wir werden wahrscheinlich ein Anlasserseil und vielleicht sogar Schultergurte hinzufügen. Der Prozess fand bisher über den Zeitraum von vier oder fünf Tagen statt – hier ein Zeitraffervideo unserer Animation für den Flug im Rückruf: center|500px Das war alles für diese Woche. Bis zum nächsten Mal! |-|7.:Fast Fertig= = Widerstands-Illaoi: Fast Fertig = Neues zum Startbild und den Soundeffekten von Widerstands-Illaoi, auch bekannt als Stahlkriegerin Illaoi. center|500px Die Produktion von Illaois Skin, über den die Community abgestimmt hat, geht dem Ende zu. Es gibt also nur noch einmal Neuigkeiten zur Entwicklung des Skins. Die vorherigen Beiträge findest du hier. Wir haben endlich einen Namen! Dürfen wir vorstellen: Widerstands-Illaoi. Der finale Titel basiert auf mehreren Faktoren. Zum einen ist Illaoi kein vollständiger Stahlkrieger-Roboter – sie ist ein halber Roboter und haut andere Roboter kaputt. So ähnlich wie Blade, nur dass sie mit glühenden Roboter-Oktopus-Tentakeln Kleinholz aus dir macht und keine sexy Vampirsprüche klopft. Also eigentlich fast dasselbe. Zum anderen bekommen wir dank der Aktualisierung der Skins-Sammlung ein besseres Gefühl dafür, welcher Skin in welche alternative League-Fantasie gehört und welche Fraktionen jede Welt bevölkern. Wir wissen, dass es im Stahlkrieger-Universum menschlichen Widerstand gibt und dass Illaoi kein Roboter ist, also war es ganz natürlich, dass sie als halbe Maschine auf Roboterjagd geht. Diese Entscheidung ließ einen anderen Skin im „Skin-Limbo“, den ich einfach mal Skimbo nennen werde, zurück: Widerstands-Caitlyn. Sie hat ein cooles Béret und ein paar visuelle Elemente, die sich gut mit dem Konzept einer Guerillatruppe vertragen, aber weder eine eigene Skinserie noch eine Präsenz im weiteren League-Universum. Letzten Endes ergab es Sinn, zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe zu schlagen: Stahlkriegerin Illaoi kämpft für den Widerstand und Widerstands-Caitlyn ist jetzt offiziell im Stahlkrieger-Universum zuhause. Den Pinsel geschwungen center|500px Startbilder können Monate dauern. Früh in der Entwicklungsphase macht sich der Illustrator Gedanken zu möglichen Posen, einem allgemeinen Thema und dem Aussehen des Champions, aber wie du gesehen hast, kann sich der Skin beachtlich ändern, bevor das finale Konzept feststeht. Das GIF weiter oben zeigt im Zeitraffer jede Phase des Startbildes. Der Künstler passte das Bild kontinuierlich an, während die Entwickler das Design des Skins immer klarer herausarbeiteten, bis schließlich die finale Version erreicht war: center|500px Wenn es keine großen Änderungen am Skin mehr geben wird, sieht so das finale Startbild von Widerstands-Illaoi aus. Arbeiten an den Soundeffekten Der Sounddesigner hat die einzigartige Verantwortung, die essenziellen Gameplay-Elemente des Grundskins zu bewahren, selbst wenn er für einen neuen Skin, der die Fantasie komplett ändert, neue Geräusche erstellen muss. Wenn man neues Audio erstellt, bekommt man es mit Herausforderungen zu tun, hat aber auch Gelegenheiten für Neues: * Welche Informationen, die das originale Audio dem Spieler übermittelt, sollen die neuen Geräusche beibehalten? * Gibt es Gelegenheiten, diese Regeln mit dem neuen Skin zu brechen? Und falls dem so ist, wo finden sie sich? * Was kommuniziert der Frequenzgehalt des Standard-Skins? Klingen die Fähigkeiten dunkel mit Bass oder knisternd hell? * Klingt der Hall „nass“, als würde er durch einen langen Korridor an dein Ohr dringen, oder „trocken“, als wäre er so nah, dass du ihn berühren könntest? Wir wollen hierbei die einzigartige Ästhetik des Skins in das Fähigkeitenset integrieren, damit die Spieler sagen: „Das klingt total anders und abgefahren, aber ich erkenne Illaois E trotzdem wieder.“ Höre dir diese Audioproben der originalen Illaoi, wie wir sie kennen und lieben, an und vergleiche sie mit den Entsprechungen der Widerstandsversion: Die Farben des Widerstands Wir haben viele Fragen bezüglich Chromas bekommen und können endlich bestätigen, dass Widerstands-Illaoi Chromas bekommt! Wir arbeiten zwar noch an ihnen, aber hier sind die Chromas, die mit dem Skin veröffentlich werden. Wir ziehen auch andere Farben in Betracht, also lass es uns wissen, wenn du eine Meinung zu den Chromas hast. center|500px Wie geht es weiter? Im letzten Beitrag zu Widerstands-Illaoi wollen wir über den letzten Feinschliff ihrer visuellen Effekte sowie die Testphase im Spiel sprechen, während der wir alle (oder zumindest die meisten) nervigen Fehler beseitigen. Dann landet sie auf der PBE und kommt hoffentlich mit Patch 8.5 auf deine Festplatte! |-|8.:Letzter Schliff= = Widerstands-Illaoi: Letzter Schliff = Wir kümmern uns um Grafikeffekte und Fehlerbehebungen, bevor Widerstands-Illaoi auf die PBE kommt! ;von Riot Kateykhao und Riot Beardilocks Widerstands-Illaoi: Letzter Schliff center|500px Wir freuen uns mitzuteilen, dass das hier unser letzter Artikel über Widerstands-Illaoi ist, bevor sie auf die PBE und danach auf die Server kommt. Los geht’s! Entwicklung von Illaois „Tentakelschlag“ Bei der Entwicklung der Grafikeffekte müssen wir einige Punkte berücksichtigen. Als Erstes wäre da die Klarheit im Spiel – Grafikeffekte verkörpern praktisch die Fähigkeit und müssen ihren Schadensbereich klar kennzeichnen, und sie sollten nicht zu viel zum allgemeinen Wirbel beitragen, da man sie sonst in Teamkämpfen nur schwer erkennen kann. Sie müssen ästhetisch unsere angestrebte Thematik erfüllen und für den Spieler auf den ersten Blick als die Fähigkeit dieses Champions zu identifizieren sein. Mit diesen Punkten im Hinterkopf machten wir uns an die Entwicklung von Illaois Q – Tentakelschlag. Wir wussten von Widerstands-Illaois Konzeptzeichnung und Charakterdesign, dass die Primärfarbe ihrer Grafikeffekte rot sein sollte, also nahmen wir im ersten Schritt die Effekte ihres normalen Qs und färbten sie rot ein. Der Konzeptkünstler half uns mit ein paar Referenzen, die als Bereichindikator für Illaois Q dienen sollten, da die windenden Tentakel ihres Grundskins unserer Meinung nach nicht besonders gut zur Thematik passten. Hier die erste Version für ihr Q: center|500px Es sieht zwar ganz ordentlich aus, wirkt aber nicht sehr nach „Stahlkrieger“ (oder Widerstand). Wir klapperten also alle anderen Stahlkrieger-Effekte im Spiel ab und erstellten basierend auf ihrem Aussehen eine Stimmungsmontage. Außerdem griffen wir auf die Überlegungen des Teams zu jeder ihrer Fähigkeiten zurück. Wir befragten sogar Effektkünstler, die für vorherige Stahlkrieger-Skins zuständig waren, wie sie den Effekten das „Stahlkrieger“-Gefühl verliehen hatten. thumb|center|500px|Stimmungsmontage für Stahlkrieger-Effekte Dadurch wussten wir, dass wir irgendwo in ihr Fähigkeitenset ein paar qualmige, feurige Explosionen aufnehmen wollten und möglicherweise ein paar rote Low-Tech-Hologramme. Dann erstellten wir eine zweite Version ihres Qs: center|500px Da kommen doch Stahlkrieger-Gefühle auf! Als wir das Ganze aber zum internen Test schickten, erhielten wir die Rückmeldung, dass es zu sehr ablenkte und sich verglichen mit dem verursachten Schaden zu stark anfühlte. Die Klarheit war auch ein Problem. Wenn sie mit ihrer ultimativen Fähigkeit fünf Ziele traf und dadurch fünf Tentakel erschienen, die alle gleichzeitig zuschlagen, war kaum noch etwas zu erkennen. Außerdem fragten wir einen Illaoi-Spezialisten aus einem anderen Team bei Riot und er gab uns ein paar Kommentare zum Indikator von „Tentakelschlag“. Er meinte, dass die verminderte Transparenz im Vergleich zum Grundskin dem Gegner das Ausweichen erleichterte und die sehr feinen Linien sahen gezackt aus, da sie nur ein Pixel oder weniger groß waren. Um diesen Effekt zu verbessern, mussten wir zuerst den Indikator unauffälliger machen, ohne seine „Stahlkrieger“-Note zu verlieren: thumb|center|500px|Oben – Normaler Q-Indikator; Mitte – Widerstands-Illaois Q-Indikator Version 1; Unten – Widerstands-Illaois Q-Indikator Version 2 Wir schwächten ein paar der Explosionseffekte ab und entfernten die Öllachen, um die Klarheit im Spiel zu verbessern. Mit der Hilfe des gesamten Effekt-Teams von „League of Legends“ verfeinerten wir den Effekt, bis wir die finale Version von „Tentakelschlag“ erreichten: center|500px Tentakel-Chromas und Grafikeffekte Normalerweise ändern wir die Grafikeffekte für die Chromas nicht, aber für Illaoi machen wir eine Ausnahme. Bei der Arbeit an ihren Chromas stellte sich heraus, dass es zu verwirrend wäre, wenn ihr Passiv andere Tentakel erscheinen ließe als Q und E, also gestalten wir sie einheitlich. (Ihre Grafikeffekte bleiben allerdings hauptsächlich rot.) center|500px Berücksichtigungen für Farbsehschwäche Wir müssen bei jeder unserer Designentwicklungen auch Farbsehschwächen berücksichtigen. Rot-Grün-Sehschwächen kommen am häufigsten vor und waren unser größtes Bedenken, da der Skin als Primärfarbe für die Grafikeffekte rot verwendet. thumb|center|500px|Farbsehschwächen- und Desaturierungstests für Illaois E – Seelenprüfung Hier ist eine erste Version von Illaois „Seelenprüfung“-Tentakel. Leider war es beim Test im Modus für Sehschwächen sehr schwierig, die roten Tentakel vom grünen Gras in der Kluft zu unterscheiden; ein Spieler mit Farbsehschwäche würde sie also nicht sehen, bis sie ihm ins Gesicht klatschten. Außerdem wandert das menschliche Auge von Natur aus zu den hellsten Bereichen eines Objekts bzw. Bereichen mit dem höchsten Kontrast. Wie unser „League of Legends“-Styleguide für Effekte besagt, wollen wir das Augenmerk auf die Spitze eines Geschosses ziehen, da der Gegner diesen Bereich vermeiden sollte. Dies ist auch bei Illaois „Seelenprüfung“ der Fall. Im Bild ganz rechts ist zu erkennen, dass der Helligkeitswert über die gesamte Tentakellänge fast gleich ist, und im linken Bild, dass der Bereich in der Projektilmitte wegen des dunklen Metalls direkt neben dem hellen Rot den höchsten Kontrast hat. thumb|center|500px|Farbsehschwäche- und Desaturierungstests nach Verbesserungen für Illaois E – Seelenprüfung Wir änderten das Tentakel ein wenig, um ihm den Eindruck eines heißen, leuchtenden gelben Kerns zu verleihen, und erhöhten die Helligkeit und den Kontrast an seiner glühenden Spitze. Dadurch wird es für Spieler mit Sehschwäche leichter erkennbar und ihre Aufmerksamkeit wird auf den wichtigen Teil des Projektils gezogen – die Spitze, die dir deine Seele herausreißt. Hier eine kleine Vorschau von Illaois E. center|500px Wir verwenden übrigens verschiedene Filter in Photoshop, um zu simulieren, wie verschiedene Teile eines Skins für Spieler mit Sehschwäche aussehen. Außerdem bitten wir betroffene Rioter – vielleicht hast du bereits Nerp1186 diesbezüglich in ein paar Reddit-Beiträgen gesehen –, einen Blick auf die Grafik und Effekte von Skins wie diesen zu werfen und ihre Bedenken zu äußern. thumb|center|500px|Erste Sehschwächentests für Illaois Tentakel Qualitätssicherung Nachdem alle beweglichen Teile für Widerstands-Illaoi zusammengefunden haben, wird es Zeit für den Test im Spiel! Unser Team macht sich mehrere Male pro Woche an interne Spieltests, um die laufende Arbeit zu begutachten und Rückmeldungen von künstlerischer und spielbezogener Seite zu geben. Wir laden außerdem Kollegen mit einer Vorliebe für diesen Champion ein, da sie ihn als Experte in- und auswendig kennen und uns dadurch ausführliches Feedback bieten können. Nach einem Test treffen wir uns, geben Feedback und danach diskutiert das für Widerstands-Illaoi zuständige Team darüber, welche Konsequenzen zu ziehen sind. thumb|center|500px|Hier ein Beispiel dafür, wie ein Spieltest-Feedback aussieht. Wie du sehen kannst, hatte Illaoi während der Entwicklung ein paar vorübergehende Namen! Neben den Spieltests findet außerdem parallel der formale Test statt. Die Qualitätssicherung betreut mit den Entwicklern ein Designdokument, in dem alle Änderungen an dem Skin aufgelistet werden, damit wir bei unseren Tests wissen, wonach wir suchen und was beabsichtigt ist. center|500px Im Gegensatz zu den Spieltests umfasst der formale Test eine ausführliche Liste mit Fragen, die von „Verwendet der Tentakelschlag die thematischen Grafikeffekte?“ bis hin zu „Läuft irgendetwas schief, wenn Lulu Illaoi verwandelt?“ reichen (bei Lulu lautet die Antwort meistens ja). In der finalen Entwicklungsphase des Skins kümmern wir uns um die Behebung der Fehler, die während der Tests aufgezeichnet wurden. Wir teilen die Fehler in verschiedene Gruppen wie „Blocker“ (z. B. wenn das Spiel abstürzt) oder „trivial“ (kleinere Überschneidungen beim Modell) ein. Diese Gruppen helfen uns dabei, die Fehler bei ihrer Bearbeitung zu priorisieren. Bei einem Skin von dieser Größe haben wir durchschnittlich um die 30 Fehler. Im Vergleich dazu hatte Lux der Elemente etwa 500 Fehler. Ein paar Fehler wurden bereits gemeldet und wir arbeiten gerade an ihnen. Ein typisches Beispiel für Fehler während der Entwicklung sind Grafikeffekte, die während verschiedenen Animationen auftauchen: center|500px center|500px thumb|center|500px|Das Tentakel von der Rückruf-Animation ist an der falschen Stelle. Widerstands-Illaoi ist bald™ auf einer PBE in deiner Nähe verfügbar – halte die Augen offen! Hier findest du einen angepinnten Diskussionsfaden für PBE-Rückmeldungen. Während der Entwicklung des Skins haben wir viele hilfreiche Kommentare erhalten, also lass uns jetzt nicht hängen! Das wäre alles … Hoffentlich sehen wir uns da draußen. Der Widerstand braucht dich. }} |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V10.3: * ** Wenn keine Punkte in verteilt hat, entzieht Seelenprüfung sein Gefäß jetzt wie vorgesehen. V10.1: * ** Kann nicht länger die Geister von Zielen ziehen, die von geschützt werden. V9.2 - Hotfix vom 31.01.2019: * ** Erleidet 15 % weniger Schaden ** Verursacht 5 % mehr Schaden V9.1: * ** Diese Fähigkeit zeigt ab jetzt die verbleibende Dauer der Fähigkeit über einen Balken im Symbol an. V8.24 * ** 20 / 18 / 16 / 14 / 12 Sekunden ⇒ 16 / 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 Sekunden * ** 120 / 105 / 90 Sekunden ⇒ 120 / 95 / 70 Sekunden }}